A Deal with Strings
by M14Mouse
Summary: Why did Jack refuse offer in Beginning Part 2? The Final Part is up. Z's POV
1. A Deal With Strings

The Deal with Strings

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Why did Jack turn down Anubis's offer?

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Jack's POV))

Who does he think he is trying to fool? Anubis made this plush deal with us that our records are wipe clean if we join up with his little school of boys and girls scouts. Sounds like a dream coming true, right?

Wrong.

I know why he wants us because we are special. He knows what we are capable of doing. No deal comes without strings and attachments. I have seen your little group fight, Anubis. Their fighting style is too mechanical as if a bunch of robots taught them. The old man would whip them into shape if he was still around. The old man taught us and kept us out of trouble. Even if the living wasn't the best, it was family. You never abandon family. He was so proud of me when I got that scholarship to a martial arts school. But like all good things, they go bad. Z's powers went out of control and the old man got sick. I couldn't take the scholarship. I couldn't leave them. They were my family.

But I am not mad that Z took the deal. In some ways, I am almost glad she took it. She was tired. I can see it in her eyes. She was tired of being cold, hungry, and always looking for a place to sleep. This is deal would be her way out to bigger and brighter things. Beside, I had my second chance and I lost it. If the big blue dog's daily report cards are right, she is doing the old man and me proud. Z is in charge and kicking butt with style.

Speaking of big blue, he is back. What am I? I am not an animal in a zoo for you to see and examine.

You can examine my backside, blue big because I am not going to take your deal.

I will serve my time and you can set me free.

No deal comes without strings.

The End

A/N: I figure they had to learn how to fight from someone. I try to find how old Z and Jack are but none of the online sources seems to know either. So, I think Jack is older by at least a year or so. Next part is from Anubis's POV because I am sucker for point of view stories. Read and review if you wish.


	2. The Power of A Choice

The Power of a Choice

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Anubis's POV on the events in Beginning Part 2.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Anubis's POV))

I have been told that you can judge a man's soul by looking into his eyes. Perhaps, they are correct. In my students' eyes, I see their hopes, dreams, and their desires not to fail. They hope to become the next great protectors of the world. The Power Rangers. In my comrades' eyes, I see their desires to protect the city and the universe.

But in Jack and Elizabeth's eyes, I see a darkness and weariness of the world. They seen things I wouldn't want any child should see. Yet, I see hope and desire to overcome that darkness. They help others who want to capture them. There is real good in them. In good conscience, I couldn't just leave them in this cell.

I came up with a deal. I would wipe their records and in exchange, they would join SPD. I left to give them time to talk among themselves. By the time, I return. I could feel the division in the cell. Elizabeth was standing by the cell's door and Jack was lying on the cot with his back turn away from us.

"You got yourself a deal, Big Dog." Elizabeth said. I was somewhat surprise that Jack didn't take the deal as well. I open the cell's door and step aside. We walk down the quiet hallways in silent toward the dorms and the training hall.

"Can I visit him?" Elizabeth said softly. I could hear the angst in her voice.

"You may if it doesn't get in the way of your training. Starting tomorrow, you will take a series of tests and classes to see where you will be place. Get some rest, Elizabeth." I said as I tap onto the power console to open her temporary room.

I watch her enter her room. Her shoulders were sag over and she fighting not to cry in my presence. The moment the door close behind her, I could hear the sobs. I turn away with a great sadness in my heart and a question.

Why? Why did Jack refuse my offer?

Once I return to my station, I read over their files and watch over their brief fight on video. The power never lies. Those two would be last members of squad B. The power would never force anyone to choose. They have a choice to choose their own destinies.

Two days later, I return to tell him of Elizabeth's process and hopefully persuade him again to take the deal. My presence was less than welcome when I saw Jack again. He treats me coolly but I could see flashes of pride in his eyes when I talk about Elizabeth's quick process in her tests.

"The deal is still on the table, Jack. You have opportunity to help yourself but the others in community. I seen the lengths you would go to help others even those who are out to capture and destroy you. You are a noble man, Jack. Don't let your demons destroy you. You have a second chance. Take it." I said as I watch him struggle with his emotions.

"No deal comes without strings. So, what happens if we do something we don't do something you like? Are we going to throw back into this cell? No thanks. I will serve my time. Beside, I had my second chance. It is gone." Jack said as he turns his back away from me.

A knot form in my stomach and sadness in my heart as I walk away from his cell. I knew of the scholarship to the school. Curious enough there was a two year absence in their files before they reappear here. It was shortly after Elizabeth's powers come out in full force and their caretaker became deadly ill and dead. Where did they go? What did Jack have to do in order for them to survive? Do I really want the answers to those questions?

To the Great Power, what have you done to your children?

Some demons run deeper than others do.

Perhaps, Elizabeth would have a better chance of reach him than me.

My days grew busy with attacks and reports but I made sure to stop by his cell at least once a day to at least inform him of Elizabeth's process. I sent the B squad out for some field time which turns out to be a full scale attack. The other squads were busy and I couldn't send students to help them. I saw Jack staring at the monitor from the corner of my eye. I had no time wonder how he got out of his cell.

"Will they be alright?" Jack asks as his eyes didn't leave the monitor.

"I don't know. They are outnumbered and the odds do not look good even with the Power in their hands." I said as I watch him. His face and eyes flick with multiple of emotions. I could see the range of worry and compassion but as will as that burning fire to help. Finally, those emotions seem to harden into a source of resolve.

"We have a deal." Jack said as he turns to me. When I hand him the morpher and I could swear, I could hear the Powers sing. It was done.

They are whole.

The End

A/N: I am thinking of doing Z's POV on the events in Beginning. That is up in the air. I do realize that Z may be a little out of character. I think it was hard decision for her to step away from Jack. They are very much family. I think Anibus knows a lot more than what he is telling. Then again, only more episodes will tell if I am right or wrong. I also plan to do a little Bridge, Sky, and Syd's POV story on their first night with their new teammates. I hope enjoy the story. Read and Review if you wish.


	3. 1,273 Windows

1,273 Windows

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Like I promise, Z's POV on the events in Beginning.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Z's POV))

I don't know who came up with the saying that blood is thicker than water. I can tell you one thing. They are wrong. On the streets, blood spill is much like the rain that falls from the sky. Blood doesn't keep your mother or father disappearing from the picture. There are bonds that run deeper than blood like ones I have with Jack. Nobody can really understand those bonds.

Now, we are in this cell because we save these super cops. Gee, I guess helping out the good guys doesn't pay these days. Speaking of the good guys, here is one coming now. You have got to be joking. A giant blue dog leads these super cops. Okay, Z. No laughing or you would make matters worse.

"Hello, my name is Anubis Cruger, Commander of SPD. I have gone over your files and the data from the events. I come to both of you with a deal. I will wipe your files but you must join the ranks of SPD as cadets or you can spend the rest of your time in this cell." Anubis said as he stood out of our cell.

Did I just hear him right? Hit me or something. Did he just ask us to become super cops? It is too good to be true. There has got to be a catch or something.

"I will give you time to think over your decision." The big blue dog said as he left.

My thoughts were running a mile a second. I turn to look at Jack who was silent as he stares down at the ground.

"Jack?" I said.

"I cannot take it, Z. Nothing comes without a price. What happens if we do something wrong or we do something that Anubis guy doesn't like? We will be back in the cell. Just to have a taste of something like that and then have it rip away. I cannot do that, Z." Jack said softly. Sometimes, I wish Jack wasn't so reasonable. Part of me wants to agree with him and the much bigger part of me wants to just take the offer.

"This is our chance, Jack. We can do bigger things here. We get help people and get off the streets. We don't have to steal anymore. I am tired of it. I am tired of being cold, wet, and hungry. I am going to take it, Jack and if I am wrong. Well, you can tell me you told me so for the rest of my life." I said as I watch Jack's shoulders sag over and then he lie down on the cot. He turns his back toward me.

That is when my heart was cut into two. I never been so alone and lost at the same time. I want to run over there and shake him. I tell him to stop being so stubborn and see what a chance we have before us. The Big Blue shows up before I could do a thing.

"You got yourself a deal, Big Dog." I said to him as he opens the cell's door. The Big Blue gave Jack this odd look and then he shook his head as he close the door. I was numb as I follow him down no one knows how many stairs and hallways. It was a surreal and lonely experience.

"Can I visit him?" I said softly. I was afraid of the answer would be no because now we were on the different sides of the wall.

"You may if it doesn't get in the way of your training. Starting tomorrow, you will take a series of tests and classes to see where you will be place. Get some rest, Elizabeth." Anibus said as he taps onto the power console to open my new room.

As soon as that door closed, I fell to the floor and cried. So many thoughts and emotions ran through my head. Jack would always find a way to cheer me up but he wasn't here anymore. He always there especially when the old man pass away. He would sit there nights on end watching over me when the old man died. He could have walk away from it all. He was the one that got the scholarship to that school but he didn't. When my powers first appear, it gave me headaches the size of a small cities and I couldn't keep down food. It would be Jack that was watching over me.

Now, he is gone. I remember fall asleep on that thought. When I woke up the next morning, I wipe the tears from my face. Well, I am going to make this work. I will make it for myself, the old man, and Jack. I will make them proud of me. I am going to make sure these super cops never know what hit them.

Sure enough, they didn't know what hit them. So I kick their butts during the physical training. They couldn't believe a street kid could do better than them. The old man would be proud and Jack would have a field day with these guys. Of course, I had trouble with the academic part of the tests. I never got to high school but I swore to myself I wouldn't give up.

The next morning, I was so surprise when the Big Dog shows up at my door again. He says I was going to be assign to a squad. I couldn't believe it! I made it! I want to run to Jack's cell and tell him the good news. Of course, I spoke too soon because the Big Dog introduce me to my teammates. One guess on whom they were? Yup, that is right, folks. It is the super cops I and Jack help out from before. They weren't very happy to see me and believe me, I wasn't happy to see them either.

"But sir, she is a thief!" Sky said. Oh, I remember him. He was the one that turn us in. I was about to answer but Big Dog spoke up.

"She is your teammate, cadet. You will treat her as such." Big Dog said in commanding voice. I just smiles sweetly at him as he look down at the ground. If it was me, I would have scratch out his eyes. The next few hours were interesting. Sky acts so superior and above everyone. I don't know what his problem is but he better get the stick out of his butt before I remove for him. Syd look at me if I was something she couldn't figure out. I must pass a point that she likes me because she starts to talk. A lot. I have never been around someone who could talk that much. It was unnerving and made me jumpy. Jack and I could go days without talking. We didn't need words to communicate.

Bridge is just trying to keep everyone from killing each other. He acting goofy and trying to keep the mood light. I couldn't help but like the guy for his efforts. I was so glad when we had a lunch break. I had to get away from these people. They were driving me nuts. It made me feel so alone and uncomfortable. Part of me wanted to screw the deal and just hide but I don't hide from everyone. I was going to prove these people wrong. I need someone to talk too. Right now, I need Jack. So, I offer to bring lunch to Jack. I notice a mechanic dog sitting outside of his cell which makes sense. Jack can walk right out here with ease. He was staring out of the cell's window before he turns to me. I set the tray down on the cot.

I try so hard to conceive him to take the deal. Yes, you may call me selfish if you want. I don't want be alone with these people. No, Jack is too stubborn for that. Ahh…I swear if I didn't love him so much. I would kick his butt too! I storm out of there when my pager went off. I had to go to a team meeting. Joy, my day couldn't get any worse.

We assign to clean up duty after an attack on the city. Bridge did some physic thing and found out they were looking for something. Rest of my teammate bug me on what we had stolen. It was bunch of clothes and food. I don't think a bunch of robots would want that unless they want to play dress up or something. Then I remember the odd thing that guy give Jack before he ran off. We found the odd machine that the robots want and boom! We got attack by an army of robots. We fought them off pretty well but we were seriously out number here.

Then I morph for the first time. Okay, I had a girly moment but who wouldn't? Come on, it is so cool. I get cool guns and armor even if it is yellow. Damn it, it wasn't enough. The robots just keep coming and coming. When I defeat one, two seems to appear out of nowhere and attack me. I hate this! I didn't want to die here especially by some robots. I didn't want Anubis to tell Jack that I die by some robots that would just destroy him. Then another explosion happens. Great, what next! My surprise, it was Jack. How did he get here?

Jack morph for the first time. I realize that he took the deal. With Jack on our side to even up the odds a bit, we kick their butts. Although, they got away with the odd machine but we destroy the bad guy. When we return to our normal clothes, I ran over and hug him then hit him on the shoulder lightly. Screw the others. I don't care what they thought at me. I was so happy to see him. He gave me this sheepish grin and look down at the ground.

"So, you took the deal." I said softly.

"I had to, Z. You were in trouble and I couldn't let you get hurt." Jack said as he looks at me. He was serious. He hates it when I or the others were in trouble. See? Now, you know why he is so lovable.

We return to command for our debriefing and our final act to have our records clean. We order to clean all of the windows of the Mobile Command.

I and Jack stood outside of the Mobile Command.

"So, how many windows are there again?" Jack said as he looks up at the building then at me.

"1, 273 windows." I said with a grin.

"No problem." Jack said.

No problem indeed.

The End.

A/N: Yes! Finish! Whoa! Thanks to everyone who review the last two chapters and told me on how old they were. The information was helpfully on My Crossing the Great Divide fic. I am planning to write a romantic J/Z fic. Yes, I place the blame on BrandonB and Cillaty's Blood Thristy. They corrupt me. They were corrupt you too. Just go read their stories.

Top Five Favorite Rangers:Top Least Favorite Rangers:

Zack1. Tommy

Jack and Z2. Sky

Damon3. Kat

Adam4. Carter

Bridge 5. Kim

If you want to know..I tell you later.


End file.
